Perfect Harmony
by pitch-playbook
Summary: A Becloe story. Beca and Chloe help Aubrey and Benji prepare for their new life together. Told from Beca's POV. Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Benji/Aubrey, Fat Amy and Bumper.
1. The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1 - The Engagement Party**

_Benji and Aubrey are having an engagement party, told mostly through Beca's POV._

"You have the gift right?" Chloe asked Beca as she climbed into the driver's seat of her beat up Chevy.

"Yes Chloe, I have the ridiculous magic show tickets and spa gift certificates," Beca thought the gifts were silly, but she knew Benji and Aubrey would love them.

Since getting together with Benji, Aubrey had fallen in love with both him and close up magic. The Bellas couldn't believe it the first time she told them how much she loved the illusions exhibit Benji had taken her to. Fat Amy had been so taken aback she spit her drink all over a not at all impressed Stacie.

They needed to get going or they were going to be late, Benji and Aubrey's engagement party was to start at 4 o'clock sharp and Beca knew being late to a party of Aubrey's probably wasn't the best idea. Aubrey had softened up a lot since getting together with Benji, but she still loved punctuality and perfection. The party was being held at Aubrey's parents' house which was about an hour away from Beca and Chloe's apartment.

Once they got on the road Beca became increasingly curious about Aubrey's family. Some of Aubrey's comments about her father gave Beca a weird feeling.

"So what's the deal with Aubrey's dad," Beca asked Chloe as they merged onto the highway.

"He's definitely intense, that's for sure," Chloe had met the man a few times prior being so close with Aubrey but she had never had what she would call a pleasant conversation with him.

"Be careful what you say to him okay, in fact it would probably be best to avoid speaking to him at all," Chloe warned her girlfriend.

"Okay then, so what do you think of Benji and Aubrey's news?" Beca had been wondering Chloe's thoughts on the subject for a while.

"I think that it's really awesome, they really are perfect for each other and I think they will be great together," Chloe replied in the extremely perky, upbeat way only Chloe could.

"Agreed actually, Benji is perfect for her, he's really brought out the best in Aubrey, and well I think we all know she's curbed his weird a lot," Beca and Chloe both laughed, knowing it was true.

Not that being weird is a bad thing, and Beca had a hunch that Aubrey actually really loved all his nerdy hobbies. Aubrey had mentioned something once about being impressed by his large action figure collection. She said something about it showing a lot of drive, organizational skills, and patience to amass a collection like that and those are all qualities Aubrey likes in a man.

They turned onto Aubrey's parents' street and had no trouble finding the house. Fat Amy was currently walking up it and slapping a surprisingly suave looking Bumper on the behind.

"Fat Amy brought Bumper?" Chloe said with surprise.

"Yeah, I heard they're actually getting kind of serious. She must have slapped some sense into the little doofus," Beca said with a laugh.

They got out of the car and walked up the long drive way, meeting Bumper and Amy at the door.

"Hey aca-ladies," said Fat Amy.

"Hey Amy… Bumper," Beca and Chloe replied in unison as they went in for a hug with their fellow Bella alum.

A second later Aubrey answered the door, looking gorgeous in a teal dress and the diamond earrings Benji had given her for Christmas the previous year.

"Beca, Chloe, Amy…Bumper, thanks so much for coming," Aubrey said as she pulled the Bellas in for a group hug.

"Come in, come in, everybody is in the main dining room mingling," Aubrey told them as they walked through her parents' massive entry way.

Amy and Bumped went straight for the food table, bumping into a few Bellas and Treblemakers on their way. Chloe and Beca said their hellos to all their fellow aca-people, and then went to find Aubrey again. When they found her she was holding hands with Benji, who was having a friendly debate about Star Wars with Jesse. I guess Aubrey hadn't totally curbed his weird, but Beca was glad to see the 3 people besides Chloe who she had become closest to since that first year at Barden.

Everything was so different now; Aubrey and Chloe were off working while Benji, Jesse and herself were finishing up at Barden. They all lived within close proximity to campus though, and made time to meet up for dinner at least once every two weeks. It had been just the 5 of them for a while, but Jesse never seemed to mind and they tried their best not to make him feel awkward.

Recently though he was a lot happier, having met a gorgeous English major in Beca's father's comparative literature class which he took as an elective. Her name was Jen and she was now a staple at their dinners, and Beca actually quite liked her. She was good for her friend and she was happy seeing him happy, finally. It took Jesse a while to get over Beca, but he too knew she was happier with Chloe. Jen was at the party with Jesse and Beca could see her over in the corner being taught to bird dance by Fat Amy.

Beca decided to join the conversation with Benji by suggesting that Luke was a pussy, but the 3 of them just laughed and decided it was best to move onto another subject.

"So how is the happy couple?" Chloe piped up after the abrupt end to the Star Wars debate.

"So excited," squealed Aubrey.

Beca tried to supress a giggle at Aubrey's uncharacteristic giddiness over her impending nuptials, but really she thought it was sweet.

"Honoured," Benji said adding, "I can't wait to have such an amazing wife."

The group then listened for a while as Aubrey and Benji spilled the details about their wedding, the honeymoon they have planned in Australia, and the up close magic show Benji was planning on performing at the reception.

After an hour and a half or so of mingling with friends, members of Aubrey and Benji's families and other random friends of the happy couple, dinner was going to be served on the large patio in the backyard, overlooking a gorgeous lake.

As they were making their way outside Chloe grabbed Beca by the arm and pulled her into a corner.

"You really want to do it now, here?" Beca smirked at Chloe.

"No, geez Beca, its not that, I just need to remind you of what we talked about in the car," Chloe seemed concerned.

"What?" Beca was getting hungry now and just wanted to join the rest of the party outside.

"Hold your tongue out there, especially when it comes to Aubrey's dad babe," Chloe was being very stern, which was amusing to Beca.

"Why would I need to hold my tongue? Its not like I'm going to start a fight with the man if he says DJing is lame or doesn't like underground music or something," Beca assured her girlfriend.

"Its not that, from what Aubrey tells me he's not at all happy about their engagement, he doesn't like Benji and its been really hard on her. He's also a bit of a drinker, and has a habit of getting mouthy at inappropriate times," Chloe was interrupted,

"but what does that have to do with me?" Beca inquired.

"I know you, and your mouth and I know you care about Aubrey and you relate to her and might not be able to stand her dad's crap if he does go off at dinner, just watch it okay," Chloe kissed her girlfriend, "Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay Chloe, I won't punch Aubrey's dad in the face, even if he's a giant asshole," Beca leaned in for another kiss before grabbing Chloe's hand and walking out the patio doors.

They sat down just as the others had begun eating. A caterer placed a plate down in front of each of them, just as the conversation turned to discussion of the wedding venue.

"It's a beautiful hall, Benji's mother picked it out," Aubrey said as Benji's mother smiled, and went on to describe how she knew the owner of the venue.

Aubrey's father scoffed and instantly Beca knew why Chloe had warned her about him. He looked so smug, drinking his scotch and rolling his eyes as details of his daughter's wedding went in one ear, and out the other. Aubrey's mother seemed sweeter, and Beca could only assume her parents were the stay together for the kids, even if it makes everyone in the family miserable type. They weren't affectionate at all, they barely even spoke. It made Beca somewhat relieved that her parents had called it quits, rather than dragging her through that kind of crap.

Chloe rubbed her leg, which brought Beca's focus back to the conversation going on at the table. Benji was telling Aubrey's family about the job he had lined up at his father's accounting firm after graduation. Benji's major was the same as Chloe's, Math & Accounting. Beca was surprised when she learned that Chloe was so good with numbers, she pegged her for more of the creative type. Chloe told her that she wanted to have something practical to do with her life, and she really did enjoy it.

Singing was just a hobby she also really loved, so visits to karaoke bars were common for their group of 5. Benji and Aubrey had taken to doing hilarious, drunken, lovey dovey duets. Last weekend they brought down the house with their mushy rendition of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Chloe currently worked at Benji's father's firm, and loved her job. It was a straight up at 9-5, which meant she had lots of time to spend with Beca at home, after classes, which Beca loved.

Suddenly the table got quiet after Aubrey's obviously drunk father mumbled something about "pussies in suits."

"Daddy!" Aubrey yelled.

"What, I'm not allowed to have an opinion?" spit Aubrey's father James, "he's no good for you, he's a loser that talks about space ships, and magic and all kinds of other nonsense," Aubrey's father was becoming increasingly aggressive and offensive.

Chloe looked to Beca, making sure her girlfriend's lips were sealed.

Beca looked up again to see Aubrey in tears, Benji obviously embarrassed and Benji's father visibly angry but too shy to say anything.

"You need to marry a real man Aubrey," her father yelled as he stormed inside, presumably for more scotch.

Chloe got up and went over to comfort Aubrey, as Aubrey's mother tried to make excuses for her husband's poor behaviour and get everyone back to enjoy what was a delicious meal, prior to his outburst.

Beca waited until Chloe was out of ear shot before she let Jesse know she was just going to the bathroom.

Jesse winked and said, "I'll be sure to let Chloe know that's where you are if she comes back."

Beca walked through the patio doors, through the kitchen and back into the main dining room where sure enough Aubrey's father was pouring himself more scotch.

"You're an idiot," Beca said causing Aubrey's father to turn around and give her a nasty look.

"How dare you come into my house…" he started before Beca cut him off..

"No, how dare you, how dare you ruin your only daughter's engagement party," Beca barked at the man.

"Is that the kind of father you want to be, the loud, drunk who makes his daughter miserable?" Beca asked him, but she continued before waiting for a response. She wasn't done giving this guy a piece of her mind. A really good friend, and person was outside in tears because of him and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She knew Chloe would eventually forgive her for breaking her word.

"Did you know he convinced her to go into teaching?" Beca still wasn't waiting for an answer, it was rhetorical question.

"She had no idea what she wanted to do after school and he believed in her, and knew she would make a great teacher. She went to teacher's college after Barden, and now she makes an amazing teacher and she loves it. He's good for her, he loves her, he treats her right, he supports her and as cheesy and it sounds, he completes her," Beca couldn't believe she just used that cliché but she meant it.

"He's not just the idiot who knocked up your daughter, and he isn't marrying her out of obligation. You know he had that ring in his pocket for months before she told him she was pregnant. He showed it to Chloe and I when he bought it, but he didn't know the right way or the right time to ask her to be his wife," Beca remembered how Chloe had squealed when Benji showed them the ring.

Benji made them swear they wouldn't tell Aubrey. He wanted the proposal to be perfect, and he was still trying to figure out what they entailed. While it didn't end up being the perfect scenario, she was thrilled and said yes without even thinking. They would tell their friends later that he proposed in the alley, outside of the karaoke bar they frequented.

Aubrey had gone outside to throw up, Benji ran out after her, and she told him she was pregnant. He was surprised, but he always had that gorgeous ring in his pocket and knew this was the right moment. Aubrey smiled and said yes as he slipped the ring on her finger. They would discuss the details of her revelation later, when they weren't standing next to a dumpster, and a pile of vomit.

"He loves her, he brings out the best in her and he's going to be an amazing husband and father. They both have solid jobs and they can take care of themselves, and their family. You should be happy your daughter has found love in her life and stop being such a self-righteous asshole," Beca didn't mean to curse at the man but she pretty pissed with him still.

Aubrey's father was speechless. He put down his scotch and walked back out onto the patio without a word, or even a telling facial expression in Beca's direction.

Beca was about to turn to go out, when Aubrey walked into the dining room.

"I figured you would be in here, talking to my father were you?" Aubrey said knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I pissed him off, it's just, I couldn't…" Aubrey interrupted her…

"I know you couldn't sit by and listen to him rag on your friends. You care a lot, and I can't believe I didn't see that about you at first, alternative girl," Aubrey smiled at Beca.

"Thank you," she continued, "we have never had a good relationship, and I don't know if we ever will, but whatever you said to him about Benji, about me, I'm sure it was good and in the back of his mind, I know he'll remember it," Aubrey moved in towards Beca for a hug.

The two girls let go just as Chloe walked in. Aubrey could tell she was about to yell at Beca, but gave her a look that said, no, she did the right thing.

Chloe instead walked over and kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I made you promise not to stick up for your friends, I know you're not the type to sit back and ignore that kind of thing and I shouldn't have tried to stop you from being yourself," Chloe said.

"Its okay babe, I know you were just trying to protect me, as usual," Beca smiled at her girlfriend, and her friend before the 3 of them walked back out onto the patio to enjoy the rest of the party.

They walked out onto the patio just as Aubrey's father was apologizing to the guests for causing a scene. They didn't hear him apologize to Benji, but when his daughter walked out he gave her apologetic nod, and motioned for her to come back and sit with her fiancé, and the father of her child.

Aubrey walked over and kissed Benji before announcing that there were be a delicious chocolate cake with berries for dessert.

After dessert, Benji and Aubrey opened the gifts. Aubrey's face lit up when she saw was Chloe and Beca had brought for them.

"It will be so fun!" she said in a high pitch, ultra girly voice.

Benji nodded in agreement as he read the details of the magic show on the back of the tickets.

Later in the entry way the friends all exchanged hugs, and promises to make plans for dress fittings, and another karaoke night to celebrate.

As Chloe and Beca walked down the drive way hand in hand towards their Chevy, Chloe turned to Beca…

"You're amazing you know that?" Chloe said in that loving way she addressed Beca when she was feeling particularly mushy (which was frequently).

"Thanks babe, you're not too bad yourself," Beca whispered in her ear as she kissed it.

"Maybe the next engagement party will be our own," Chloe looked at Beca with that look, that look that said I can't live without you and Beca melted.


	2. The Baby Shower

**Chapter 2 – The Baby Shower**

_Beca and Chloe throw a baby shower for Aubrey._

"What's all this stuff?" Beca asked as she walked into her apartment.

Her girlfriend Chloe sat at their kitchen table, behind piles of blue and pink decorations and under a ton of balloons.

"Decorations for Aubrey's baby shower of course, remember I told you last week. It's on Saturday," Chole reminded her.

"Right, a baby shower, I forgot about that. I guess that's the sort of thing best friends do for each other," Beca mused as she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a drink.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed, "And you know she'd do it for us..."

Beca almost choked on her drink, "why would we need a baby shower," she managed to spit out.

"Not now obviously, don't you ever think about the future though?" Chloe asked her girlfriend. Her tone had suddenly turned from giddy and fun to serious.

"Not really," Beca said, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to have this conversation, right now.

It didn't matter though, it had already started and there was no point in trying to change the subject.

"Well I do, I think about you, and us, and our future together," Chloe shot back. She didn't sound angry so much as she did hurt that her girlfriend apparently never thought of them having a future.

Chloe continued, "I think about us having a party like this, after we are married and stuff. I think about how we'll have to buy some ridiculous car like a mini-van, and how I can't imagine either of us driving it. I think about the kind of house we'll have to buy, to fit all our kids. I want 6 you know, I want a big family, I've always wanted a big family and I know now that you're the person I want to have that family with. I think about our life together a lot and how my life is so much better with you in it. So hopefully you'll start to think about a future with me, because I'm ready, I know what I want; I just need you to be on the same page."

Beca felt bad now because the truth was, she did think about a future with Chloe. She thought about the kids, and the house and the car and what their life would look like together, and it scared her. What if she wasn't good enough?

Chloe got up from stuffing pink and blue candies into baby booties, walked over and sat next to Beca on the couch. She sat silently for a moment before giving Beca a kiss on the head.

"I'm turning in for the night, really tired from all the running around I did today for the shower. I know tomorrow's your day off, I was hoping you could help me out with some of the other stuff for the party then," Chloe said before turning towards the bedroom and walking off.

Beca could hear the disappointment in her voice, she knew their conversation hadn't gone as Chloe had planned but she didn't know how to fix it.

A few hours later Beca finally decided to go to bed, figuring Chloe would be sound asleep and not up for talking. As she climbed into bed Chloe didn't stir. Beca leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. She had too many thoughts running through her head to really fall asleep. Now she really wanted to talk to her girlfriend, but she still didn't know what to say. Acknowledging that she did see a future for them was too much for Beca.

"I do love you though," she said suddenly.

At first there was no response, but moments later a very tired Chloe whispered "I know you do," before falling back to sleep.

This eased Beca's mind for the time being, enough for her to fall asleep anyway.

The next morning was Saturday, and the shower was that afternoon. The weekend was usually spent doing school work or just spending time with Chloe but today they had to prepare for the shower.

Beca was already awake and in the kitchen making coffee when Chloe walked in.

"Morning babe, are you ready to bake some cupcakes?" Chloe asked in her usual perky tone.

"Cupcakes?" inquired Beca.

"Yes, for the shower. Aubrey loves cupcakes so I thought we could make them. It's better than store bought, it shows we care."

Beca knew Chloe was right, they should show Aubrey they cared with this shower. They hadn't really been there for her too much lately. They were both so busy with work and school, and neither of them really had any helpful advice to offer her, having never been pregnant. Beca didn't even think she was any good with children so the extent of help she'd been able to offer Aubrey the last few months had been listening to her talk about baby names, and delivering food to her when Benji was in class and she wasn't. She had wanted to help more though so maybe throwing her an awesome shower was a good way to make up for everything.

"Chocolate, red velvet, or both?" Chloe asked from behind the cupboard.

"Definitely both," was Beca's reply. She knew Aubrey loved red velvet cupcakes, but the rest of the Bellas were big fans of plain old chocolate cake.

Minutes later when Beca saw what Chloe had laid out on the table, she couldn't help but laugh.

"We're showing her we care from a box?" she snickered.

"Beca, we're Accounting and Business majors, not bakers. I wouldn't know baking powder from baking soda. These will be great; we'll look up homemade icing recipes if that will help."

Chloe was right yet again, neither of them could bake cake from scratch if their life depended on it. She seemed to be a better mood than last night; Beca didn't know whether she should mention their conversation from the previous evening. She figured it was better not to, they had a lot of work to do to prepare for the party and she didn't want to sour Chloe's fun. She knew her girlfriend loved all the cutesy baby stuff, and was excited to be able to do this for Aubrey.

After she finished her coffee Beca walked into the kitchen to start the baking, only to find Chloe already covered in cupcake batter.

"A bit of a messy baker are we?" Beca laughed as she wiped chocolate off of Chloe's cheek.

"Let's see you do better, the red velvet box is there," Chloe pointed to the other side of the counter.

Beca grabbed some eggs and the box and got to work mixing. Turns out, she is a messy baker too. After they got the cupcakes in the oven they looked at each other and couldn't help but crack up. Their attempt at showing Aubrey they care had turned into quite the dirty endeavour. Beca could see them doing this again, in their own house, for their kids' birthdays or for each other. Beca could see them having a future together, and she wanted it but she was still afraid to want it.

After they settled on using the store bought icing Chloe had ready in the fridge they decide to watch a movie while they waited for the cakes the cool. Her relationship with Jesse didn't last long, but she had taken a love for movies away from it. Watching a movie while cuddling with Chloe just made it that much sweeter.

Once the cupcakes were iced, they decided it would be best to decorate the apartment rather than leaving it for tomorrow morning. They were having the shower at their apartment this time rather than Aubrey's parents' house for obvious reasons. It was just going to be them, the rest of the Bellas, a few of Aubrey's friends from work, Jesse's girlfriend Jen, Aubrey's mother and her aunt.

They draped pink and blue streamers all around, strung up balloons and a variety of baby booties and hung a banner that read "It's a baby!"

"The banner was Fat Amy's idea," Chloe informed Beca as they hung it up.

"Oh, I was wondering, I assume that's because they've decided not to find out the sex?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, Aubrey said she really wanted to be surprised with her first child. So this was the best we could come up with, it's cute and factual," Chloe seemed proud of their solution.

Beca's stomach grumbled and she wondered what the plan for food was at this shower.

"Are we going to be eating those weird little sandwiches this afternoon?" she asked her girlfriend.

"No, Aubrey's family is kind of rich but she's not really that type. I figured we could just order pizza, kind of unorthodox but I know the Bellas love pizza, and I'm sure Aubrey's mother can deal."

"Sounds good," said Beca, "you're a pretty good party planner babe."

"Thanks, you're a good assistant," a glitter covered Chloe leaned in for a kiss just as the doorbell ring.

They hadn't realized it was so late, but it was nearing 2 o'clock and the first shower guest had arrived, or rather guests as the case may be. The Bellas all lived close to campus, and arrived at Beca and Chloe's apartment with Jesse's girlfriend Jen.

"Hey girls, the place looks beautiful," Stacie was impressed by their decorating prowess.

"Sweet cupcakes Chloe, we eat a lot of cupcakes back in Tasmania because they're easy for people with no teeth to eat," the Bellas all laughed at Amy's admission. They were used to her cracking jokes, or what they thought were jokes all the time.

The Bellas sat around the table and began catching up. A short while later a few female teacher's from Aubrey's school arrived, followed by Aubrey who came with her mother and aunt.

Once the guest of honour had arrived the party could begin. Chloe thanked everyone for coming to celebrate her friend's exciting milestone. Aubrey also thanked all of them for being there for her throughout the last 9 months. As they all knew she hadn't been planning on starting a family with Benji this early but life happens and here they were. Even though Aubrey liked for things to go according to plan, Beca and Chloe both knew she was really excited about this baby, and they knew she'd make an excellent albeit strict mother.

The ladies chatted all afternoon about baby this, baby that and on and on. Beca was getting a little exhausted of the baby talk but she knew this shower was important to Aubrey, and to Chloe.

When the talk turned to baby names Aubrey said they had decided but weren't telling yet, they wanted it to be a surprise.

Chloe went out into the kitchen to order the pizzas, and Beca followed her, wanting to get away from the table before Fat Amy got around to asking her opinion on breast pumps. Beca put arms around Chloe from behind and kissed her on the top of her ear.

"Great job with the shower, Aubrey seems to really be enjoying herself," Beca wanted her girlfriend to know how highly she thought of her, she was still unsure of Chloe's feelings after their discussion.

"I'll have 4 extra-large pizzas with pepperoni, extra cheese and black olives, hot sauce on the side" Beca heard Chloe order. This was the Bella special, after Beca took over the group when Aubrey and Chloe graduated practices had become a lot more relaxed. They would frequently order pizzas and chat after a good rehearsal, and Chloe had joined in quite a few times after work.

Beca kissed her again, this time on the neck. Chloe turned around and gave Beca a soft kiss on the cheek before returning to spot next to Aubrey in the dining room. Beca followed Chloe out, sitting next to her and holding her hand under the table.

"Can she open the gifts now?" asked Amy, like a child on Christmas morning. I'm excited for her to see what I brought.

They had eaten the pizza, and the delicious cupcakes so that was the only thing left to do. Chloe and Beca had opted not to prepare any of the typical baby shower games, knowing Aubrey would find them ridiculous, preferring to sit around and just enjoy the company of friends.

Fat Amy handed Aubrey a large box that said _love your favourite aca-bitches Amy and_ _Bumper _on the tag. This made Beca snort but she tried hard to stifle it.

Amy had gotten Aubrey a breast pump, which would explain her bizarre questions all afternoon. Beca had little idea what a breast pump was for, but figured it was a nice gesture.

"Thank you Fat Amy," said Aubrey, "I can use it when Benji and I go out for karaoke night."

As much as Beca joked about karaoke being lame, she secretly loved karaoke night with her friends and was glad to hear it wouldn't be ending now that Aubrey and Benji were having a kid.

The next few gifts Aubrey opened from the Bellas were all kinds of cute baby clothes. They had done their best at picking out unisex outfits, and most of them were adorable. Stacie however was convinced that Aubrey was having a girl and purchased a number of pink and purple outfits. Beca couldn't help but wonder what they would do with those outfits if the baby was a boy, or they didn't feel like dressing their kid up so stereotypically feminine. She knew Stacie meant well though, and that she purchased them in hopes of proving that she was right about the baby's sex.

Chloe and Beca had gotten Aubrey and Benji a car seat, knowing Aubrey would love to have something functional and safe to bring home the baby in.

Her mother and aunt got together and got them a crib for the nursery in their newly purchased house. The teachers from her school also got together and got Aubrey a great stroller for little one.

"Thanks ladies, all of these gifts will be so useful for our little one. I really appreciate you guys celebrating with me and helping me prepare for the arrival. I can't believe I'm going to have a baby in less than a week, it's crazy to think about," Aubrey sounded optimistic but slightly nervous.

"You'll be a great mother darling," Aubrey's mother chimed in. Beca knew this probably meant a lot to Aubrey as she had told her and Chloe about what happened when Aubrey revealed her pregnancy to her parents.

A few months ago while they were having coffee Aubrey told Beca and Chloe that she had some news. They were a little shocked when she revealed that she and Benji were expecting. She said something about the condom breaking, but that everything happens for a reason. Beca wasn't sure she believed this, but if it meant her friend feel better it was cool with her. They made promises to be there for her, and offered their baby sitting services which Benji and Aubrey would be taking them up on in a few months when they were to go away on their honeymoon. After they offered their congratulations Aubrey's smile was gone and she started to tell them about her parent's reaction.

Her parents yelled and screamed, told her she was disappointment and asked how she could be so careless and stupid. Beca didn't say anything but she thought this was a ridiculous and over the top reaction, especially considering their daughter was in her mid-twenties, had a solid job and was in a committed relationship. Needless to say Aubrey was really upset about this, she thought her parents would understand but all they could talk about was how she didn't have the right man. Beca and Chloe assured her that they would come around, although they weren't entirely sure this was true. Beca was glad to know now that it was. Aubrey's mother had spent a lot of time this afternoon singing her daughter's praises and gushing about her soon to be grandchild.

As they shower was winding down Beca heard a knock at the door.

"Well, if it isn't the baby daddy. You nervous yet or what?" Beca was just busting Benji's chops. She knew he'd make a great dad, what kid doesn't want a dad who likes all their nerdy hobbies and knows magic tricks?

Benji was there to take some of the gifts home in their SUV, and Aubrey decided she like to ride home with him.

The Bellas, Aubrey's friends and family and Jen had cleared out, leaving just Beca, Chloe and Aubrey in the apartment waiting for Benji to come up.

"Thanks girls, you're the best best friends a girl could ask for and this was a lovely shower. I especially loved the red velvet cupcakes; you know they're my favourite." Aubrey sounded tired and genuinely happy about the day's events. This made Beca, and Chloe happy as they really had wanted to make their friend's last few days before the baby's arrival really special. The ladies hugged just as Benji walked back in the door.

"You ready to go darling?" he asked Aubrey.

"I am, I can't wait to show you all the awesome stuff we got for the baby when we get home," Aubrey gave Benji a kiss and grabbed his hand as they walked out the door.

Beca and Chloe spent some time cleaning up the apartment, and watching TV before turning in early. They were tired from being up so early to prepare for the shower.

"I'm glad today went well, Aubrey really enjoyed herself and it would seem she's all prepared for that baby now," Chloe mused.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but those outfits were all painfully adorable," Beca was really surprised she actually cared about baby outfits.

"Especially the ones Stacie picked out. I know it's ridiculous to dress your baby in so much pink, but it is really, really cute."

Beca agreed with her girlfriend and let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, you know I'm not used to being up early on Saturday morning," Beca normally had things to do but figured they could wait until after 11 am.

Chloe leaned over and kissed her on the lips, Chloe's lips were soft and tasted sweet. Beca returned the kiss, before turning over to get some shut eye.

"Good ni…" Chloe began just as the phone rang.

It was Benji on the other end, letting her and Beca know that Aubrey had gone into labour shortly after getting home from the shower. It looked like Beca wouldn't be getting to bed early after all…


	3. Oh Baby

**Chapter 3 – Oh Baby**

Aubrey is having her baby and her best friends Beca/Chloe want to be by her side. The arrival of a new baby has the ladies wondering about their own future.

"You could sleep for a few hours you know, Benji said we didn't need to come right away" Chole suggested to her obviously tired girlfriend.

"No, let's go now, we can sleep later. I think we should be there for Aubrey, even if we are just sitting in the waiting room, we are there if she needs us," Beca said, yawning a little.

Beca really was very tired and could probably have used a few hours of sleep, but she knew it would comfort Aubrey knowing they were there. Her relationship with her mother was on the mend but she still liked to have a buffer. Benji was there obviously, but he was kind of a spaz under pressure. He had dropped the phone on the floor twice just during his brief conversation with Chloe a few minutes ago.

"Okay, I'll go down and get the car from the parking garage and pull it around to the front, meet you down there," Chloe kissed Beca and headed to the elevator.

Beca pulled on some jeans and an old sweater of Chloe's over her pajamas, grabbed a sweater for Chloe and headed downstairs.

Chloe was already waiting in the car at the front door. Beca hopped in the passenger's side and tossed Chloe the sweater.

"Thanks babe, it is a bit chilly out tonight," Chloe said, she loved how Beca looked out for her.

The hospital was about 10 minutes away from their apartment.

"Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Chloe asked curiously as they pulled out of their parking lot.

"I don't know really, I'd say it's a 50-50 chance of either," Beca smirked as Chloe raised her eyebrow and the two of them broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right," Chloe said finally.

"Should we call the best of the Bellas?" Chloe wondered if Aubrey would want them there right away.

"Nah, I'd say wait. You know how excitable they all are, especially Fat Amy. It might be too overwhelming for her, we can call them later to visit," Beca said, and Chloe knew that was probably for the best.

Minutes later they pulled into a spot in the hospital's visitor lot.

"Hey, do you want to check out the gift shop before we go find out where Aubrey is?" Chloe asked her girlfriend as they were getting out of the car.

"Yeah, good idea, this baby definitely needs a nauseatingly cute stuffed animal of some sort from us," Beca laughed at the idea, but secretly couldn't wait to pick something fluffy for Aubrey's baby.

They held hands as they browsed the gift shop. There was no shortage of what Beca would consider nauseatingly cute toys for babies in the shop.

"What about this one?" Chloe had picked up a giant fluffy elephant with polka dots and a ridiculous bow around its neck.

"Perfect," Beca said as she read the animal's tag, _"Dotty, _very original."

Beca picked up a card, but decided it was too cheesy and far too expensive; especially considering the recipient wouldn't be able to read for a number of years yet.

As they walked out of the gift shop they made their way to the nurse's station to inquire about their friend's whereabouts.

"We are looking for Aubrey Posen," Chloe said to the elderly woman behind the desk.

"She's gone into the delivery room, but the waiting room is just around the corner," the nurse let them know.

Chloe sent Benji a text message to let him know that they were there.

Beca and Chloe sat in silence for a while, waiting. They were both too tired to carry on a lively conversation. After a while Beca fell asleep in Chloe's lap. Chloe stroked her girlfriend's hair, and gave her a soft kiss on the head. Chloe found it much easier than Beca to function on a minimal amount of sleep. She stayed up, watching the TV in the waiting room. It was around 4 am so nothing particularly good was on, but they were selling some pretty jewellery on QVC that Chloe found interesting enough.

In the delivery room Aubrey was twisting Benji's arm so hard he thought she was going to break it, but he didn't have the heart to ask her to let up.

"You can do this Aubrey," Benji said as he kissed his soon to be wife.

Aubrey managed to give him a half smile. She decided it was best not to yell and curse at him anymore; he had taken enough of her crap on the way to the hospital. She was also pretty sure she was physically hurting him and released her grip on his arm.

Benji rubbed his arm for a few seconds before offering it back to her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and gave her another kiss.

Back in the waiting room the jewellery sale had ended and an infomercial selling non-stick cookware was now on. A whole set for only 3 easy payments of 39.95, Chloe thought it was a great deal until she realized that neither her or Beca were very good cooks. Still though, the idea of buying things they could put in their home made Chloe smile.

"Beca, Beca, Beca," she repeated until her girlfriend woke from her slumber.

"What?" she said, "did Aubrey have the baby?"

"No, not yet," Chloe informed her, "I just, I just wanted to ask you something."

Beca sat upright, "okay, I was trying to sleep but I'll bite, what do you want to ask me?"

"Marry me," Chloe said, and that was all she said.

Beca just sat speechless, was she really asking her this, now, here.

"I…it's just," Beca stumbled, but tears had started to roll down Chloe's face and she dropped Beca's hand and ran off before she could continue.

Damnit, she had upset Chloe again with her inability to commit within a span of 3 days. Beca knew there was no point in running after her if she didn't know what to say.

Just then Benji walked over to her.

"Hey Beca, where's Chloe?" he asked.

"She uh, went to get a coffee or something," Beca knew he was there with information and didn't want to get him involved in her mess.

"Okay well, you can tell her when she gets back, I'm too excited to wait and I want to get back to Aubrey," Benji said.

Beca had never seen a bigger smile on his face, not even when he told her about getting to sing with the Treblemakers, or when Aubrey said yes to his proposal.

"It's a girl he said, we have a little girl. Aubrey did so great, and she's just, they're both so beautiful," Benji was now stumbling over his words he was so excited.

"You can see them both soon; I'll come back and get you. Make sure you tell Chloe okay," Benji said before turning to go back and see Aubrey.

I will if she ever comes back Beca thought to herself. She thought about looking for her but this hospital was just so huge, and she didn't want to be gone when Benji came back. It would give her some time to think about how on earth she could explain herself to Chloe.

It was almost 7:00 am when Benji returned, and Beca was still just sitting there, alone. She couldn't get any more sleep as every time she closed her eyes she saw Chole's face, tears rolling down it.

"Chloe's not back?" Benji asked her.

"She went to get more coffee, she's just, umm really tired," Beca said this but was pretty sure Benji knew she was lying.

"Okay well, you can come and see her now, I'm sure Chloe can put two and two together," Benji gave her a sympathetic look, before telling her, "I'm actually going to go get a coffee and take a look in the gift shop."

Beca realized that Benji knew she wanted to have a chance to talk to Aubrey.

"Beca!" Aubrey said, looking genuinely excited to see her.

"I have a daughter," Aubrey continued, "she's beautiful, she's got Benji's cute nose."

"Congratulations," Beca mustered up enthusiasm that was both genuinely but also subdued.

"Does she have a name yet," Beca inquired.

"Yes, remember we had already decided. I was going to tell you and Chloe at the same time, but now that she's off in the bathroom crying, I guess I'll wait," Aubrey obviously knew what happened between her and Chloe in the waiting room, but she didn't sound angry with Beca.

"I talked to her a few minutes ago," Aubrey revealed. "I'm guessing she didn't stick around long enough for you to actual accept her proposal because we both know damn well you weren't about to reject her."

"No, I wasn't, I want to say yes, of course I want to, I love her," Beca was now in tears herself.

"I know you do, so what the hell is going on?" Aubrey's tone was still even.

"I'm just scared you know, what if it doesn't work out, what if all we do is fight all the time, what if we end up like…like my parents," Beca had just revealed to Aubrey the fear she couldn't bring herself to tell Chloe.

The only marriage Beca had witnessed had been miserable and crumbled. She didn't want her life with Chloe to be like that and it scared her. When Chloe asked her if she thought of her future this was in the back of her mind, and when Chloe asked her to marry her it was still clouding her thoughts.

"You need to tell her that Beca, you need to talk to your partner, that's how you make sure you don't become your parents, by actually being there for each other," as Aubrey said this Beca knew she was right and she needed to find Chloe.

"She's probably still in the bathroom at the end of the hall," Aubrey told her, "hurry back soon though, the nurse is bringing her back and you probably want to see her before the grandparents get their hands on her," Aubrey laughed.

Just as Beca was about to leave Benji turned up in the doorway, Chloe following right behind him.

"We need to talk," Beca said when she saw her girlfriend.

"Now you can talk," Chloe was clearly angry and hurt and she had good reason to be.

Benji moved and shut the door behind them so they could have some semblance of privacy for their conversation.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Beca really hoped that her girlfriend believed her.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for not wanting a future with me? Sorry for not caring enough to tell me this before I was foolish enough to propose to you?" Chloe was getting more and more upset with every word and tears were streaming down her face.

Beca grabbed her hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

"No, it's not like that. I do want to marry you, I want you to be my forever, I want a future with you, I want it so bad. I just, I got scared. I'm sorry for not sharing my feelings with you, I'm sorry for not telling you I was scared," Beca was in tears now too, she needed Chloe to know everything.

"When you asked me about if I thought about our future, I lied. I couldn't get images of my parents screaming at each other out of my head. The only marriage I'm really familiar with was horrible, and I couldn't even bear the thought of us ending up like that. I know now though that I am not my parents and you most definitely are not my parents. I know we can do this, so yes, I absolutely will marry you," Beca finished her speech and waited for Chloe to react.

Chloe just leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I never thought of that," Chloe said finally, "my family life was always so happy and care free. My parents stayed together and just seem so in love. I wanted that with you and didn't even consider the fact that that isn't your reality. I'm also sorry I walked away from you and I promise not to do that again. We need to talk to each other, no matter what, promise?"

"Promise," said Beca, "I love you," she continued giving Chloe another kiss.

"I love you too, forever," Chloe said this just as a nurse was rolling up to Aubrey's room.

Benji opened the door, "are you two engaged yet?" he said letting the nurse into the room with his precious new daughter.

"Not yet," Chloe said as she reached into her pocket. She had popped the question on the spur of the moment earlier and forgot to take out the gorgeous matching engagement rings she bought after Aubrey and Benji's engagement party. She grabbed Beca's hand and slipped one of the rings on before putting the other one on her own hand.

"Now we are," she said.

"Yes we are," Beca said excitedly.

"Good, now come in here and see our beautiful baby," Benji was just as excited he was when he told Beca of her arrival earlier.

Aubrey was holding her bundle of joy, all wrapped up in a warm pink blanket.

"Meet McKenzie Bella Applebaum," Aubrey said, her voice filled with warmth and happiness.

Beca and Chloe both moved in closer to get a better look at little McKenzie. She was round and pink, she had barely any hair but what she did have Beca could tell was blonde and would probably be curly like her father's. She did have Benji's nose as Aubrey had told her earlier, but she had the most gorgeous eyes, just like her mother.

"She's beautiful," they said in unison.

Aubrey kissed her daughter's head, and laid a big smooch on Benji, before asking him about his arm.

Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, "one day, we'll have one of our own," and for the first time, this thought didn't scare Beca at all.


	4. The Bachelor(ette) Parties

**Chapter 4 – Bachelor(ette) Parties**

_It's a week before the wedding; Beca and Chloe are throwing a bachelorette party for a reluctant Aubrey, while Jesse and Benji attempt to have a bachelor party._

"It's a good thing you actually like this whole party planning thing, I can't believe there's so much crap you have to do to get ready for a wedding," Beca admitted.

She was getting a little tired of parties, but at least she knew her friends appreciated it. Aubrey had thanked Beca and Chloe profusely after the baby shower, and of course for handling the situation at her engagement party. If it were anyone else Beca probably wouldn't put with the incessant wedding talk, but it was Aubrey and ever since they stopped butting heads at the ICCAs a few years ago they had gotten really close.

Aubrey had been a big factor in helping Beca realize that she and Jesse weren't working and that all along the person she really needed had been right there. She and Jesse fought all the time, and while Chloe was the person she wanted to go to, she was also the person she couldn't go to, not about Jesse. Aubrey was there though, and Aubrey was the person she could cry to, the person who would give her helpful albeit extreme advice, and the person who helped her realize it was over. Beca still remembers the night when Aubrey told her that maybe she'd find what she was looking for if she stopped looking in the wrong places. The next morning she found herself on Chloe's doorstep with a coffee, having spent a terrible night on the phone breaking up with Jesse. Chloe kissed her, invited her in and the rest was history. Spending the afternoon curled up in Chloe's arms watching a movie was much, much better than having another argument with Jesse and missing most of it.

"Do you think hiring a male stripper is too much?" as Chloe asked this Beca's focus snapped back to the party planning she was supposed to be helping with.

"For Aubrey, yes," Chloe snickered, "she'd probably prefer to spend the whole night gushing about McKenzie at this point; a stripper would just distract her."

"Okay so no strippers, what do you suggest we do then?" Chloe asking her opinion must mean she was out of ideas.

"Karaoke?" Beca was just thinking out loud, but this was their standby.

"Actually, Aubrey would probably like a girl's karaoke night. We haven't gone out to karaoke just us girls since her and Benji had gotten serious," Chloe sounded a little sad about not having had a girls night in a while.

"Sounds good to me, I mean it's what we do every Tuesday night but you're right about it not having been just the ladies in a while. We can do Aubrey's favourites; songs made famous by women," Beca and Chloe both laughed, knowing Aubrey would relish the opportunity to belt out her favourite Supremes song.

The night of the bachelorette party arrived and Beca and Chloe drove over to Aubrey's house to pick her up. The rest of the Bellas and Aubrey's friends were going to meet them at the bar. When they got there Benji had already left to go out with Jesse, and the other Treblemakers. The girls found Aubrey sitting on the couch rocking McKenzie.

"Hey Aubrey, are you ready for a night of fun with the ladies?" Chloe asked her in her peppiest voice.

When Aubrey looked up they both knew she had been crying.

"What's wrong, not happy to see us," Beca remarked sarcastically, hoping to cheer Aubrey up.

"I don't want to leave her," Aubrey managed to get out in between sniffing and wiping her tears.

"Awww Aubrey, it's just for a few hours, she'll be fine with her grandma," Chloe said sympathetically sitting down next to Aubrey on the couch.

"but, but she's my baby," Aubrey sniffed, "I just can't leave her, what if she's hungry, or fussy?" Aubrey looked to her friends for some understanding.

"Aubrey, it's okay to be nervous about your first night away from the baby, but you'll have a great time tonight and then you can come home and see McKenzie and tell her all about your night. McKenzie will have a fun night bonding with grandma, and when you get home she'll be so happy to see you again," Chloe didn't know anything about having children, but she did know how to comfort her friends.

Aubrey knew her friends had planned a fun evening for her, and she did want to celebrate with them before her wedding. She also knew Benji's mother would take good care of her sweet little girl.

"Okay, I'll come," Aubrey said getting off the couch.

She kissed McKenzie 10 times before handing her over to Mrs. Applebaum, and waved and blew kisses all the way out the door.

"You're such a dork," Beca teased.

"Hey, you'll know what it's like when you and Chloe finally have a kid," Aubrey told her, "you just fall in love instantly and never want to let go."

Beca liked the idea of her and Chloe having a child, she figured Chloe would be very similar to Aubrey when the time came.

"I'm not the only one either, Benji made Jesse wait for over 20 minutes while he said goodbye to us over and over. He mumbled something about not wanting to leave his family to go see a stripper, but Jesse dragged him out the door. It was sweet really," Aubrey recalled.

She and Benji really were the perfect couple.

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe climbed into Chloe's car, ready for a night of fun with their favourite girls.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Karaoke, just us girls," Chloe told her, hoping Aubrey would be excited.

A few minutes ago she was still whining about having to leave McKenzie, and telling them a story about the cute noise she made this morning.

"Well that sounds fun; we haven't done that in a while. There won't be any strippers right?" Aubrey's question made Beca snort.

"I like naked men, it's just the only naked guy I really want to see these days is Benji," Aubrey told her friends.

"Fair enough, we already knew you wouldn't want to see sweaty naked dudes in g-strings tonight anyway. Don't think we don't know you girlfriend," Beca assured Aubrey.

As they pulled into the parking lot they could see Fat Amy showing Cynthia how to airplane dance.

"Hey aca-bitches!" Aubrey yelled when she saw her friends.

Beca was glad she was finally excited about the night; she thought she was never going to get over leaving McKenzie at home.

"Finally girl, we thought we'd never see you out again after you had that adorable little muffin," Cynthia Rose said excitedly.

"Yeah, shacking up with Jewfro and popping out a little aca-baby has really made you scarce Aubrey," Fat Amy said in her usual inappropriate way.

Aubrey just laughed, knowing Fat Amy didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm happy to see you girls; shall we get down to the singing?" Aubrey said, wanting to get things rolling.

They found a table at the front, near the stage, their favourite place to sit. Seeing the drunks (who more often than not were her own friends) stumble up and down the stairs after drunken renditions of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry hits was often the highlight of the night for Beca.

The female teachers from Aubrey's school looked a little uncomfortable in the setting; it was obviously none of them had ever been to a karaoke bar.

"It's easier after you have a cosmo, or 4," Chloe told a tall brunette who was sitting near her.

"It's actually easier after you watch a drunken Aubrey butcher a Gloria Estefan song," Beca snorted remembering the time Aubrey had almost fallen off the stage in the middle of "Turn The Beat Around."

"No drinking for me tonight," Aubrey told Beca, "I'm breastfeeding, and besides I don't want to go home to my baby drunk."

"I promise I'll still sing something fun though," Aubrey assured Beca, who she knew looked forward to her drunken escapades on karaoke night.

Sure enough about 20 minutes later Aubrey got up on stage to sing, "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry. Beca assumed this was dedicated to one of her toolbag exes, and as promised it was almost as fun as when Aubrey had a few margaritas.

"What are you going to sing babe?" Chloe asked as Aubrey was finishing her song.

"Not sure yet, why, do you want to do a duet?" Beca asked, already knowing the answer.

Chloe was always bugging her to do some cutesy duet, the kind Aubrey and Benji treated their friends too every time they failed to cut them off at the bar.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed.

"Oh boy, what do you have in mind," Beca wondered.

"Crusin'?" Chloe said expectantly.

Chloe listened to the Smokey Robinson track incessantly. Beca would feign disinterest every time she put it on it, but secretly kind of loved it.

They got up on stage to the raucous applause of the rest of the patrons, all of whom were probably too wasted at this point to care who was up there or what they were singing.

_Chloe: Baby tonight belongs to us__  
__Everything's right, do what you must__  
__And inch by inch we get closer and closer__  
__To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So___

_Beca: And if you want it you got it forever__  
__This is not a one-night stand, baby, yeah so..._

When they were done, they walked down the steps hand in hand. Beca was just a little tipsy and Chloe was a designated driver tonight, so they were able to clear the stairs easily.

"Nice job Chloe, you finally convinced her to sing a duet with you, you've been trying for what 2 years now?" Aubrey laughed.

"Yes finally, I don't know why she was reluctant, we all know she secretly thinks it's cute when you and Benji do it," Chloe revealed, causing Beca to turn bright red.

As Fat Amy got up to sing her 3rd Lady Gaga number of the night the discussion turned to Aubrey's feelings about her wedding being so close. Aubrey was visibly excited about the thought of finally getting married. She'd always wanted to find Mr. Right, she'd just taken a ton of wrong turns during her time at Barden dating and sleeping with a slew of douchebags. Chloe was relieved to know she had decided to give a sweet guy like Benji a chance. Chloe herself hadn't always made the right choices when it came to dating, but at least she didn't date guys who treated her crap the way Aubrey did. Chloe had given her friend a stern talking to one night after one of her boyfriends had called her a "dumb slut," at a party the two of them attended. After that incident Aubrey decided it was time to give a different type of guy a chance, so when a visibly nervous Benji bumped into her outside the bar after the ICCAs and asked her out, she said yes immediately and has been glad she did ever since.

Benji wasn't sure what to expect, walking into a strip club for the first time ever. The Trebles had assured him it would be fun, and that he had to experience it in his last week ever as a single man. Still though, Jesse could tell Benji was incredibly uncomfortable around the nearly nude ladies.

"Loosen up buddy, try and have some fun," Jesse said, handing Benji a stack of one dollar bills.

"You don't actually expect me to ummm, put these in those ladies panties do you?" Benji asked hesitantly.

"Well that's kind of the point of a strip club dude," Jesse tried to reassure his friend; "Aubrey knows you're here, and while she is the jealous type, she trusts you."

Jesse could tell Benji still wasn't having any of it. How could he plan his friend such a dumb, typical bachelor party? He would have been better off getting them tickets to see a magic show. Benji was fiercely loyal, and loved Aubrey, plus he was shy so strip clubs weren't really his thing. Benji wasn't the type to think of his wedding as the end of his freedom and really thought it as the start of an awesome new life. Really, it was like the two of them were already married, they had the house, the car, and even a brand new baby. The wedding was more of a formality, and Benji was ready for it.

"Do you wanna leave buddy?" Jesse asked, already knowing what his response would be.

"Yes!" Benji responded without skipping a beat.

The other Trebles were reluctant but also agreed to do something else.

Benji and Jesse got into Jesse's car, and a few minutes later pulled into the lot of a more familiar haunt.

"Karaoke, score!" Benji exclaimed.

"I figured this would be more your speed," Jesse said as they walked into the bar.

"Benji!" Aubrey yelled as she saw the guys walking in.

Benji ran over to his fiancée, she was already standing up to hug him. Aubrey planted a big kiss on her man's lips, it had only been a few hours since she'd seen him but it was clear to Beca that she missed him.

"What are you dudes doing here, shouldn't you be off watching naked ladies shake their boobies?" Chloe asked Jesse.

"Well you know Benji, he's got eyes for no one but Aubrey, the strip club was a bust. Besides, we didn't know you ladies would be here, we figured you'd be off watching a sweaty dude, or talking about lingerie or something," Jesse obviously didn't know these ladies that well, as none of that was really their speed.

"Nope, clearly Benji and Aubrey were made for each other, Aubrey didn't want to see a stripper either," Stacie said, sounding disappointed.

Aubrey was now sitting on Benji's lap and kissing his neck.

"Does this mean we have to listen to another one of Aubrey and Benji's sickeningly sweet duets?" Fat Amy questioned.

"Actually I do have something I'd like to sing to her," Benji revealed, surprising their now much larger group.

Benji normally didn't sing anything romantic unless he was singing with Aubrey. He did a mean Elvis but Beca had never seen him get mushy unless Aubrey was holding his hand, or he'd had about 10 beers.

Benji got up on the stage, and the music started to play. Beca didn't recognize the song but as soon as the lyrics started she looked to Aubrey for her reaction…

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

To no one's surprise Aubrey was wiping happy tears from her face as Benji serenaded her.

Beca leaned in to Chloe and started whispering in her ear. The song had put Beca in a particularly romantic mood.

"I love you Chloe," Beca cooed.

Chloe turned around and grabbed her fiancée's hands, "I love you too," she said, placing kisses on Beca's lips, and all down her neck.

When the song was finished Fat Amy could be heard yelling "You get it Jewfro," as Benji ran down the stairs to kiss Aubrey.

"You are the sweetest man I've ever known," said Aubrey, "and I'm the luckiest woman alive."

Benji kissed Aubrey said before sitting down and putting his hands around Aubrey's waist.

Truthfully Beca thought she was the luckiest woman alive, but she let Aubrey have this one. Benji's song had put everyone at the table in the mood to discuss romance, as they all recalled their favourite Benji and Aubrey duets, and gave the couple well wishes for their upcoming nuptials.

As the night came to an end the acapella loving friends poured out of the bar. As everyone slipped off to their respective rides, they wished Benji and Aubrey good luck with the last minute planning and promised to see them at the reception.

Benji wished Jesse a good night and told him he'd like to ride home with Aubrey. Beca and Chloe got into the front of Chloe's Chevy, and Benji and Aubrey occupied the back, still holding hands and whispering what Beca could only assume were sweet nothings to each other the whole ride home.

"So I guess we know the two of you are most definitely ready to tie the knot," Chloe mused as Benji and Aubrey got out of the car in their drive way.

"Most definitely indeed," Benji replied.

"Yes!" Aubrey said in a voice that almost mimicked Chloe's signature peppy tone.

Aubrey and Benji thanked their friends for a fun time and told them they'd see them a few days later at the rehearsal dinner.

"Goodnight love birds," Beca called out the window as they walked up the steps.

Aubrey could hardly contain her excitement as Benji opened the door, only to be shushed by Benji's mother as they took off their shoes.

"She's sleeping," Benji's mother informed them.

Aubrey made her way quietly up the stairs and into her bedroom. As much as she wanted to pick up her little girl she bent down slowly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, letting her sleep was important. She'd be up in a few hours to eat anyway. Benji came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I can't wait to be your husband Aubrey Posen," Benji whispered in his ear.

"Well I can't wait to be Mrs. Applebaum," Aubrey replied giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

Beca and Chloe climbed into bed as soon as they got into their apartment.

"Well that went well," Chloe said, almost as if she were asking for Beca's opinion.

"I think so, those two are like little love sick puppies though," Beca said, adding "I really can't wait to see them finally married though, they really are meant to be."

"Just like us," Chloe whispered before giving Beca a kiss goodnight.

"Just like us," Beca repeated, "just like us."


	5. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 5 – Wedding Bells**

The wedding has finally arrived and Beca is just glad the parties that she and Chloe have to plan are over. Now they are all still back and enjoy as Aubrey and Benji tie the knot.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Chloe asked Beca as she pulled on her heels.

"Yes, yes, I'm just trying to get a hang of walking in these things. I probably should have tried them out before now, but I guess that's why they call it the rehearsal dinner," Beca laughed at her own joke and she could see Chloe crack a smile down the hallway.

Beca walked out of her bedroom cautiously, not wanting to trip and fall on her face.

"You look beautiful babe," Chloe was never one to pass up a chance to compliment her girlfriend's looks and as much as Beca didn't want to admit it, she loved it.

"As do you, I'm lucky to have such a gorgeous date for this wedding," Beca couldn't help but return the favour, Chloe did look stunning.

Aubrey and Benji were having a more casual wedding on the beach, but decided on a nice dress up dinner for the rehearsal which they were having in her parents' backyard. Aubrey's parents' backyard was certainly large enough and nice enough to mimic the beach. Beca hoped things this evening would go much more smoothly than they had the engagement party. Last time she had been around Aubrey's father she had called him an idiot and cursed at him, she would do it again if she had to but hoped it wouldn't be necessary. Maybe his grandchild's arrival will have finally softened his opinion on Aubrey's choice of life partner.

Benji really is a great father and Aubrey's father is an idiot if he can't see that. It seems like every time Beca talks to Aubrey on the phone Benji is out at the park walking with McKenzie, or reading to her. One time when Beca and Chloe went over to their house for dinner Benji was in the midst of performing a magic show for the 2 month old. Beca initially laughed at the thought of doing magic for an infant, but deep down she hoped one day she'd have the urge to do silly things like that for her kids. Her kids; that thought still kind of scared her, she never really thought she'd make even a half way decent parent. She wasn't fun like Benji, or organized and determined like Aubrey and she certainly wasn't adventurous, perky and loving in the way Chloe was. She certainly didn't want to be anything like her parents, but maybe she could be more like her friends as parents.

"Beca, come on, we need to leave," Chloe said as she waved her hand in front of Beca's face, snapping Beca out of her own thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Chloe asked her.

Beca wasn't sure she wanted to give herself up, but she had promised Chloe they would talk about things and share their feelings.

"I was thinking about Aubrey's dad," she revealed, continuing quickly as Chloe gave her a strange look, "I was just thinking about that whole issue at the engagement party, and wondering if he's gotten over himself yet. Benji's a great guy, and a great dad, I'm hoping he's figured that out," Beca wasn't completely truthful, but she didn't really want to talk about the future right now, she wanted to get through Aubrey and Benji's wedding before she could even begin to think of her own.

"Oh yeah, I hope he has too," Chloe agreed, "Benji is an awesome dad, and I know he'll be a great husband. Aubrey told me last week that he went out to get her tampons and chocolate, now that's a man."

Beca was quiet on the ride over to Aubrey's parents' house, this didn't particularly alarm Chloe as Beca was often quiet but she did like to know her girlfriend was okay.

"Are you okay babe, you seem out of it this afternoon?" she asked her girlfriend after a solid 30 minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff, maybe we can talk later," Beca did want to talk, just not now.

"Okay, later for sure," Chloe agreed, putting her hand on Beca's leg. Beca put her own hand on top of Chloe's, just wanting to let her know that she appreciated her asking.

As they walked up Aubrey's parents drive way, they met up with Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy who had apparently been arguing about who was hotter between Amy Adams and Isla Fisher. Beca remembered that they had gone to the movies earlier in the week and just assumed it stemmed from this, not wanting to engage in their debate.

They were greeted at the door by Aubrey's father who did seem to be in a better mood than last time, and wasn't drunk, at least not yet. He informed them that the rest of the guests were already in the backyard. As they were walking out Aubrey's father asked Beca if he could have a word with her.

"I wanted to thank you for rudely berating me in my own house last time you were here."

"You're welcome, I guess," was the only response Beca could muster, flabbergasted that he would actually bother to talk to her after that.

"You were right, and you're a good friend to my daughter. I want you to know I've been trying to stay sober, and there won't be any outbursts from me tonight, or ever again, at least not about Aubrey's choice of husband."

"That's good to know," Beca said, before walking off to join her friends in the backyard.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey called her over to the side of the table she, Benji, Chloe, Jesse were already sitting at.

"How is the bride to be this evening?" Beca asked, genuinely curious.

Aubrey and Benji had both seemed so sure about this, from the second they got engaged to today they had been keeping it together so well. I guess being so sure of something just didn't come that easily to Beca.

"Excellent, thank you, I just want to marry him already," Aubrey sounded more excited than Beca had ever heard her.

Benji kissed her, presumably to express his agreement with his bride to be.

"So what the hell is a rehearsal dinner anyway?" Fat Amy piped up, "in Tasmania we just throw the couple in the ocean with a rattlesnake and if they come back to shore together, they're ready to be married."

A few moments after Amy's bizarre but not surprising revelation the dinner was served. Aubrey's mother had hired the same caterer that she did for the engagement party so the food was just as delicious. Beca assumed the rehearsal portion would come after they ate. She wasn't quite sure what there was to rehearse though, they'd stand on a beach, Aubrey and Benji would declare their love for each other and Chloe and Jesse would sign something to prove that it all really happened. Throughout dinner Fat Amy told them more stories about wedding customs in Tasmania, most of which Beca were sure couldn't be real. Friends and family told stories about how awesome a couple Benji and Aubrey were, and Benji and Aubrey just sat there being nauseatingly adorable. Benji thanked people for coming and gave a small toast, wanting to save his words for the big day.

As she suspected after dinner they did the rehearsal portion of the night. It was kind of random, people just figuring out where they should stand and how the following day should play out. Beca awkwardly stepped on both Benji and Jesse's feet throughout the evening; she had still only kind of gotten the hang of walking in heels.

After that it was time for the bride and groom to turn in, tomorrow was the big day and everyone involved needed to be up early to prepare.

As Chloe and Beca walked back to the car they could hear Fat Amy horrifying Benji with the tale of a Tasmanian wedding night ritual and suggesting that they incorporate spider dancing into their reception.

"So do you want to talk about it now?" Chloe asked her girlfriend as they turned off of Aubrey's parents' street.

"What…oh, yeah that," Beca still wasn't sure, but she owed it to Chloe to keep her promise and talk to her when she was feeling things.

"When I was thinking about Benji and McKenzie earlier, I was thinking about us and having kids in the future."

"Well, what were you thinking about it?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I was thinking that I wouldn't make a very good mother, I just don't know how to be one," Beca was being as honest as possible with Chloe now.

"That's okay though, nobody really knows what they're doing, not at first. Aubrey keeps it together, but even she confessed to me before McKenzie was born that she had no idea what to do. I figure we just go with the flow, and do what we think is best for our kids," Chloe was trying hard to assuage Beca's fears.

"What if I don't know what's best? What if I mess them up?" Beca walls were down now.

"We'll figure it out babe, together. You won't know, and I won't know but we'll try together and see what works," Chloe needed Beca to know that she wasn't afraid of the unknown.

"I like the sound of that," Beca said still unsure. She was sure that whatever she was going to do in the future though, she definitely wanted to do it with Chloe.

They decided it would be best to go straight to sleep; they did need to get up early and help Aubrey get ready.

The next morning they were both up at the crack of dawn. Chloe was making coffee as a reluctant Beca walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Chloe quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, bring me the coffee," Beca wasn't cheery this morning but she knew she would need to be.

After they finished their coffees they threw on some sweats and packed up the car. They could change into their beach dresses later at Aubrey's, now they were just focused on waking up.

When they arrived at Aubrey's house, she was sitting in a rocking chair in her living room with McKenzie. Beca swore that baby got cuter every time she saw her.

"What if I'm not a good wife, what if Benji's only marrying me because he got me pregnant?" Aubrey practically shouted these questions across the room.

Nothing could have prepared Beca and Chloe for that. Aubrey had been so sure, even last night she was solid as a rock. Beca wondered what had shaken her, or if she had just been repressing these feelings all along. Luckily Benji had gone to Jesse's place to get ready and wasn't here to witness Aubrey's insanity.

"Calm down Aubrey, it's just nerves, you know neither of those things are true," Chloe said this, but was still so taken aback by Aubrey's sudden meltdown that she needed a few minutes to think.

"Aubrey come on; you're being ridiculous. First off the two of you have been living together for 2 years, and you've got a kid together, you're pretty much already his wife and we all know you're good at it. You love him, you take care of him, you listen to him, you care about his feelings, you're a great mother to his child and you even take a genuine interest in his nerdy hobbies. He couldn't ask for a better wife. Second, you know damn well that he's not marrying you just because you got pregnant. He carried a ring around in his pocket for months just waiting for the right time to ask you to be with him forever. It just so happened you got knocked up, and like you said before, that was just an unplanned blessing," Beca said this and almost couldn't believe she had. Beca was never sure of anything in her own life, but she was sure these two loved each other and that Aubrey just needed to have nerves calmed.

Chloe walked over and picked up McKenzie while instructing Aubrey to take a deep breath.

"You're right Beca, I'm sorry for freaking you guys out. It's just; you know how nervous I can get. At least I didn't vomit, well besides this morning, and last night," Aubrey had now calmed down to the point where she could express herself without yelling.

"Are you happy Aubrey?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Very," Aubrey said sounding a lot more sure of her words now, "I have a beautiful baby and I get to marry the love of my life today."

"Good, now let's get you into your dress so you can marry him," Chloe was as perky as ever.

Chloe handed McKenzie to Beca and grabbed Aubrey's dress for her.

Beca hadn't held many babies in her lifetime; she had no siblings, very few cousins and no other friends with kids. McKenzie woke up suddenly, and to Beca's surprise didn't immediately start wailing at the sight of her.

"Hey there pretty girl," Beca cooed at the infant, "are you excited, your parents are going to make it legitimate today?"

Normally a comment like this would earn a death glare from Aubrey, but she was too busy trying to adjust her dress to notice.

"Is this her dress over here?" Beca asked about a tiny blue and yellow sundress lying on the table.

"Yep, do you like it?" Aubrey asked her.

"Yeah, do you mind if I put it on her?" Beca had never dressed a baby before but she figured it couldn't be that hard.

"Sure, have at it," Aubrey replied with a smile.

Beca laid McKenzie down on the couch, and unsnapped her outfit. She was glad her diaper was dry and she wouldn't have to change that first. Beca wasn't sure what she expected but McKenzie didn't seem to be a fussy baby, she barely squirmed as Beca pulled the dress over her head. Maybe the whole baby thing wouldn't be so hard after all, sure she had just dressed her but it was something. Beca lifted the infant back up and proceeded to bounce her a little.

Chloe had finally finished zipping Aubrey up. Her dress was short, and really very plain, but it had a lovely flower at her waist, and was perfect for the beach. This coupled with a white flower in her hair and Aubrey looked stunning.

"Awww McKenzie, don't you look so beautiful in your dress," Aubrey kissed her baby on the cheeks.

"You're not too shabby yourself," Beca said with a smirk.

"You look amazing Aubrey!" Chloe squealed.

The beach was only a short drive from Aubrey and Benji's house, Chloe would drive them there in Aubrey's vehicle today as the Chevy wasn't exactly wedding ready.

When they arrived the beach was set up beautifully. White chairs under a gorgeous tent, with flowers tied all around. The aisle in the sand was draped with flower petals. Due to the logistics of having a wedding on the beach Benji was already standing at the end of the aisle with Jesse. Beca ran to sit down, taking McKenzie with her.

Aubrey had no train on her dress so Chloe walked down the aisle first, with Aubrey following behind her with her father. They had decided against a large wedding party, preferring to just everyone enjoy the day, the really only needed their two witnesses anyway.

Beca had watched 27 Dresses recently with Chloe so when Aubrey walked down the aisle she had her eyes firmly on Benji. As she could have predicted Benji was beaming with joy, she was pretty sure she also saw him casually wipe a tear from his eyes. When Aubrey reached the end of the aisle she hugged her father. Benji reached out his hands to hear, and Aubrey gave him the biggest smile Beca had ever seen on her friend's face.

The justice of the peace they had gotten to do the ceremony began his address welcoming everyone to the union and the usual wedding babble. Aubrey and Benji had elected to write their own vows, and had decided not to share with them anyone until this moment.

"The night I asked Aubrey out for the first time I was just a geeky acapella singer who loved Star Wars and magic, and today, well I'm still a geeky singer who loves Star Wars and Magic, but I also love the most beautiful, caring and wonderful soul. Aubrey you are my everything, and I promise to love you always and I will try for the rest of my life to make you feel happy and loved every single day," Benji finished his vows and this this time he mostly definitely did wipe a tear from his eyes.

Aubrey was crying and totally ruining her make up when she started, "Benji, you are the most kind, generous, loving man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Having you in my life has changed me in so many ways, all of them for the better. You've given me more love and happiness in the time I've known you than I've ever had in my life. I promise to love you with my whole heart every day for the rest of my life. I can't wait to spend forever with you, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you. Thankfully, now I never have to," when Aubrey had finished there was no hope for her makeup, but it didn't matter.

After the justice declared them man and wife, and gave them permission to, Benji kissed Aubrey so tenderly. Beca was sure at this point there wasn't a dry eye on the beach. She wasn't one to get sappy, but this really had warmed her heart and had her anticipating the day when she would get to walk down the aisle with the love of her life.

The rings they had exchanged were white gold, and both were engraved with the silly but appropriate,_ I aca-love you forever. _

After the ceremony had ended Aubrey, Benji and Chloe made their way for Beca. Aubrey grabbed her baby out of Beca's arms and thanked her for holding her during the ceremony. Chloe had a kiss for Beca that she had obviously been waiting to give her for the whole ceremony.

"Beautiful, right?" Chloe remarked of the ceremony.

"Yeah, you are," Beca leaned in and returned the kiss.

Beca and Chloe held hands as they walked back to Aubrey's car, Aubrey and Benji had a limo ready to take them to do the reception venue. Beca and Chloe would take McKenzie in Aubrey's car and come back for Chloe's Chevy later.

"I can't wait to dance with you," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

Walking along the beach with Chloe, with a baby in her arms felt just right to Beca.


	6. The Reception

**Chapter 6**

_Finally a party she didn't have to help plan where there will be plenty of alcohol and okay maybe Beca like's the romance of it all too._

Beca and Chloe arrived at the reception venue before the bride and groom; I guess their limo driver was more cautious than Chloe was on the road. Chloe unlocked the back door of the car and unbuckled McKenzie's car seat.

"It appears that someone needs a diaper change," Chloe said nonchalantly.

"Oh, ummm, do we have any diapers?" Beca asked looking unsure.

"Yeah, there's lots, Aubrey left the diaper bag in the back seat of her car," Chloe grabbed a few of the diapers and went in search of one of the venue's bathrooms.

Beca followed her, having nothing else to do anyway, none of the other guests had arrived other than a few of Aubrey's cousins who were chatting by the back door. When they found the bathroom Chloe pulled down the diaper changing station and laid baby McKenzie down. Beca stood a few feet back watching Chloe, intrigued.

"Hey Beca, did you want to do it?" Chloe asked her seriously.

"Change a baby's diaper?" Beca looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you seemed to enjoy dressing her earlier and the two of you have bonded, she might squirm a lot less if you got a bit closer," Chloe had changed hundreds of diapers in her baby sitting days and she was curious to see Beca's interaction with the little girl.

"Umm okay," Beca said, walking towards her girlfriend and the little baby on the table.

It took Beca a few tries and some help from Chloe but she managed to get the dry diaper on and get the tabs stuck properly. Beca washed her hands quickly and picked McKenzie up off the changing table.

"Good job babe, you're 3 for 3 in baby care today. You managed to dress her, keep her quiet during an event and change her. All you need to do now is give her a bottle and you can officially keep a kid alive," Chloe was excited to find Beca got along pretty well with their friend's little girl.

Beca tickled the baby's chin, "what do you think kid, you think I could handle one of my own?"

The more time Beca spent with Aubrey's daughter, the more she could imagine having one of her own with Chloe. She knew Chloe would make an amazing mother, and with some more time she could get used to the idea herself.

As they walked out of the bathroom they ran into Aubrey.

"There's my little angel," Aubrey cooed, "I've been looking for you guys, what are you doing, giving McKenzie a tour of the venue?"

"Beca was just changing her diaper," Chloe volunteered.

"Beca changed her diaper?" Aubrey looked surprised.

"Yep, did you bring bottles for tonight Aubrey, Beca could probably feed her for you so you can get to mingling with your well-wishers," Chloe looked sweetly at Beca as she asked this.

"Yeah I did bring some actually; I figured it would be easier. Are you sure Beca? I can give her one quickly before the dancing starts," Aubrey looked at her friend, knowing this was more Chloe's doing.

"No, I don't mind at all," Beca said, and she surprised herself with how actually okay she was with it.

Aubrey led Beca and Chloe to the kitchen at the venue, and gave them one of McKenzie's bottles and a blanket. She gave McKenzie a kiss on the head before leaving to go greet her friends and family.

Beca was about to put the bottle in the baby's mouth when Chloe laughed.

"You have to heat it a bit first Beca, the microwave is over there," Chloe hadn't realized exactly how clueless Beca was when it came to child care.

After they heated the bottle Chloe put the blanket on Beca's shoulder and sat next to her as she cradled McKenzie and fed her.

"You will make a great mother someday babe," Chloe sounded sure and this comforted Beca, "and you'll get a lot more practice in the next week since McKenzie will be at our place while Aubrey and Benji go to Hawaii."

Aubrey and Benji had moved their honeymoon closer to home when Australia was just too far away from McKenzie for Aubrey's liking. Beca had almost forgotten they'd agreed to watch McKenzie for the few days they'd be away. She wasn't prepared for a week of sleepless nights, but she was starting to think her and Chloe might have some fun. McKenzie had proven to be a very calm and easy going baby, and she seemed to like Beca.

When the bottle was empty Beca and Chloe left the kitchen and went in search of Aubrey's Aunt Jane. She wasn't much for loud music and had volunteered to sit with McKenzie in a room off of the hall the reception was in. After they had handed McKenzie and the diaper bag off to Aubrey's Aunt they made their way in to the hall.

Jesse who was their host for the evening announced that the bride and groom's first dance was just about to start. Beca and Chloe had tried to get Aubrey and Benji to tell them what their wedding song is, but all they would say was they each picked a song for the other and they were keeping it a surprise, even from each other.

Aubrey and Benji walked onto the dance floor hand in and hand and the DJ who Beca recommended for the event started playing Aubrey's song.

_Every time I look at you the world just melts away__  
__All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections__  
__You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am__  
__And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land___

_You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together__  
__You're the one true thing I know I can believe in__  
__You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me__  
__You're the one true thing I know I can believe_

Beca knew this one as Aubrey's love of female artists had rubbed off on Chloe and she had heard her play a few Sarah McLachlan albums in the time they'd been dating.

Aubrey put her head on Benji's shoulder as her song came to an end, and he kissed her head.

Benji's song was next, and Beca recognized it instantly as the song Benji sang to Aubrey less than a week ago at the bachelor(ette) party.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_(Yeah)_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Benji whispered the lyrics into Aubrey's ear as they danced. When the song ended he gave her a big kiss.

"I can't believe I'm so lucky," Benji told his new wife.

"Believe it baby, I love you," Aubrey kissed her husband on the forehead, and then the lips.

Beca normally wasn't much for dancing, but the whole wedding had put her in a romantic mood and she was looking to slow dance with her lady. Jesse had helped the DJ pick songs that their crowd would enjoy, so she knew there would be at least a few more mushy ballads to dance to.

After watching Fat Amy and Bumper grind to "Edge of Glory," and engage in what could only be described as elephant dancing during "The Thong Song," Beca would get her chance when the DJ played "I Can't Help, Falling in Love with you."

"May I have this dance?" Beca asked, taking Chloe's hand.

"I'd love nothing more," Chloe replied, getting up to join her love on the dance floor.

Chloe put her hands on Beca's waist and looked deep into the eyes she'd found so captivating on that first day at the activities fair.

"I can't wait for this to be our wedding Beca, I love you so, so very much," Chloe said in her sweetest voice.

"I love you too Chloe, so, so very much," Beca mimicked Chloe's words, but meant them.

Chloe moved her hands around the back of Beca's neck and kissed her softly on the lips.

After a few more dances Beca was getting peckish, she walked over to the food table with Chloe on her arm to see what there was to eat. Aubrey and Benji had decided against a formal meal, as they had been there done that with most of their parties already. They figured it would be more fun to let people eat and drink as they please and just enjoy the evening.

As they sat down to eat, Jesse got up to make a toast. Beca had forgotten about the toast that she helped Chloe write a few nights ago.

"When I met Benji he was wearing a cape and showed me a magic trick, all of this in front of a shelf full of Star Wars action figures. It was a little odd, but when I got to know him I realized he was also a really awesome guy. He's my best friend, so it makes me happy to know that he's found someone who makes him incredibly happy. Aubrey is the jelly to Benji's peanut butter, the popcorn to Benji's movie and the magic words to Benji's trick. Here's to a happy wonderful life for this lovely couple, and the beautiful family they've already started," Jesse finished his speech, and Beca couldn't help but laugh at this popcorn line, but still she thought it was sweet.

Chloe's speech was next, "I met Aubrey when I was 6 years old. I was starting the first grade at a new school and I didn't have any friends. I went outside for recess and there was little blonde girl, instructing the other girls on how to properly play hopscotch. Even though she was bossing these other kids around, I guess I could tell that she meant well, and her smile was inviting nonetheless. I asked if I could play too and promised to play by all the rules she had set out, and the rest is kind of history. We were inseparable until Aubrey met Benji, and while I was sad to have less time to spend with my bestie, I was incredibly happy to know she found someone who loved her as much I know Benji does. I don't think you could find a more perfect couple if you tried. Although they both have extreme personalities, they fit together like a crazy, awesome puzzle. I wish them all the happiness in the world and then some. Here's to forever for Benji and Aubrey."

Beca remembered loving the story of how Chloe met Aubrey when she told it to her while she was writing the speech. It comforted her to know that Aubrey was always the bossy and determined but sweet woman that Beca knew and had come to really love.

Aubrey walked over to their table shortly after the speech to thank Chloe for her lovely words.

"You are the most amazing best friend a girl could ask for, and I can't wait for us to move on with the next chapter of our lives together. I hope our kids will be as good of friends as we are," Aubrey said this winking at Beca.

Aubrey gave the girls both a hug and again thanked them for all their help with the wedding, and with McKenzie.

"Benji and I want to spend tonight and tomorrow with McKenzie but we will bring her to your place tomorrow afternoon just before we leave for the airport. We are already packed, so say 4 o'clock?"

"Sounds good Aubrey, we're both looking forward to spending some more time with that adorable little pumpkin of yours. We promise to take good care of her," Chloe assured her friend.

"I know you will, I can't believe I'm leaving my baby for 5 days but I'd trust you guys with my life, and I trust you with her," Aubrey couldn't believe it, but she did really trust her friends to care for the most precious thing in her life.

By the end of the night Benji was in the corner with Aubrey on his lap just watching their friends and family enjoy themselves. Beca could see them laughing at Fat Amy's dance routine which she was revealing to a bewildered audience for the first time.

"I'm tired babe; I think we can call it a night. We will need some sleep to prepare for our week with a 3 month old," Chloe gave Beca a tired smile.

Beca agreed and got up from the table, holding Chloe's hand as they walked over to the corner.

"Good night love birds," Beca said to her visibly tired but elated friends.

"See you tomorrow afternoon," Chloe added with as much enthusiasm as she could muster at this hour.

Beca and Chloe drove back to Aubrey's house to get their car, and then home in the Chevy. When they got into their house Chloe was ready to drop. They made their way to the bedroom and just flopped down, not even bothering to change out of their dresses. Chloe was asleep on Beca's chest within seconds.

"Goodnight love," Beca whispered placing a kiss on the other woman's head.


	7. Babysitters

Chapter 7 – Babysitters

_Beca and Chloe take care of McKenzie while Benji and Aubrey go to Hawaii for their honeymoon._

It's almost 4 o'clock and Aubrey and Benji will be arriving soon to drop off McKenzie. Aubrey and Benji planned their honeymoon around spring break at Barden so that Benji wouldn't have to take any time off school in senior year and Beca would be available to help Chloe watch her. Aubrey and Benji's parents all still work, and besides Aubrey was reluctant to leave her child with her parents for a week anyway.

"Hey Beca, there's something I forgot to tell you about this week," Chloe said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"What's that, babe?"

"Well…there's this major project at work and they called me this morning to let me know I can't have the week off. I know I said I would be around to take care of McKenzie, but I promise I'll rush home every evening," Chloe tried to reassure her.

"You mean I'm going to be taking care of a baby all day, alone, for a week? That's, I just, I can't do that," Beca couldn't believe the bombshell Chloe had just dropped.

"Beca you can do it. Aubrey's at home with her all day alone, and babies sleep most of the time anymore. You'll do fine," Chloe wanted her girlfriend to know she had faith in her.

"I am not Aubrey, she's a natural and it's her kid. I've never taken care of a baby for more than half an hour. I can't do this, not alone," Beca was seriously flipping out and Aubrey would be there in less than 10 minutes.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled her in close, placing her hands on Beca's face.

"Beca I love you, and I believe in you. I know you can do this. You know how to dress her, feed her and change her, and you can definitely sing her to sleep. That's all you really need," Chloe stroked her girlfriend's hair and gave her a reassuring kiss.

The doorbell rang and the two women made their way down to the door to greet Aubrey and Benji.

"Hey there married lady, how's life as Mrs. Applebaum so far?" Chole asked her friend.

"Aca-mazing, of course," Aubrey smiled, giving her husband a peck on the cheek. Benji blushed as he walked into Beca and Chloe's living room.

Aubrey put the car seat down on the coffee table, and took a seat on the couch.

She then started giving them all the crucial info for the week, "so, I wrote down all our emergency numbers and how we can be reached at the hotel in Hawaii. Any emergency and call Benji's mom first, she has the most flexible work hours and she's the closest. I brought formula that you can use for this week, we tried it with her all ready and she's fine with it. I think I brought enough diapers, but if you need more there's cash in the diaper bag. I brought her favourite blankets, her favourite toys and her favourite CD. We brought her playpen, which converts into a crib. Remember nothing in the crib with her at night. Other than that, I think you should be okay. Oh but if she cries, she loves to be tickled, and that ridiculous purple stuffed animal in the bag calms her down. The car seat is on the table, I trust you know how to install that in a car Chloe?"

"Yeah, I've done it a few times before," Chloe assured her.

"Beca, Chloe told me she can't get the week off, and while I was slightly more nervous at first, she assured me you'll take good care of my baby girl."

"I will, I promise," Beca was surer of this after her conversation with Chloe earlier.

Aubrey picked up McKenzie and Beca could see tears start to form in her friend's eyes. Benji leaned in to give his daughter a kiss goodbye.

"Awww, Aubrey honey, she'll be fine. She'll have a great time with Beca and Chloe and we'll be back in less than a week. We can even pay the outrageous hotel phone rates to call here every night and listen to her breathe and spit into the phone," Benji wiped away his wife's tears.

"Okay," Aubrey took a deep breath and handed McKenzie to Beca, giving the little girl one last kiss on the head. "Mama will miss you so much baby, but we'll be back soon and Beca and Chloe will take good care of you."

Benji took Aubrey's hand in his and guided her out Beca and Chloe's front door. She looked back once and Chloe gave her a reassuring smile.

"Enjoy Hawaii!" they yelled out the door as the newlyweds got in their car.

It was now Sunday evening and Aubrey and Benji would be back Saturday morning. Now all Beca needed to figure out what exactly it is you do with a baby. McKenzie must have slept all morning because she was wide awake now. Beca looked in the bag Aubrey had packed and pulled out a tiny stuffed bear. She waved it in McKenzie's face, and tickled her nose with it. The tiny baby laughed at Beca's gesture.

"You like that?" Beca asked her, obviously not expecting an answer.

Beca continued to play with the bear toy, and tickle McKenzie, much to the child's amusement. Chloe watched them from the other chair, her smile growing wider every time Beca made her laugh.

"What do you want for dinner?" Chloe finally asked.

After 45 minutes of playing McKenzie started to yawn. Beca had put her down in the car seat, and she quickly fell asleep.

"I dunno, pizza again?"

"That's fine with me, pepperoni, bacon and mushrooms?" Chloe asked, already knowing this was Beca's favourite combination.

"Obviously, order some coke too, and breadsticks," Beca hadn't eaten lunch and she was feeling pretty hungry.

"Umm, Chloe, how are we supposed to know when to feed her, Aubrey didn't really say if she had a schedule, and what the hell is formula?"

Chloe finished placing her delivery order and sat next to Beca on the couch.

"You'll know," she said, "she'll cry, and then you just check if she's wet, if not she's probably hungry. Make up a bottle and if she doesn't take it then, she'll have it later," Chloe could tell her babysitting days were going to come in handy this week.

"and formula, is that like milk?"

"Yeah, it's a powder; you just mix it with water and heat the bottle. Make sure you test the milk on your arm first though, you don't want it too hot for her."

McKenzie continued to sleep while Chloe and Beca ate their pizza. She woke up just as Chloe was putting on a DVD for the two of them. After a few moments she started to cry.

"See, now see if she's dry, and I'll show you how to make up a bottle."

Beca picked up McKenzie and followed Chloe into the kitchen. Chloe had a bottle and the container of formula. She showed Beca how much formula to use mixed it and then put it in the microwave. She squeezed a little on Beca's arm.

"See, that easy," Chloe quipped.

Chloe took McKenzie from Beca's arms and walked back into the living room. Beca sat down next to Chloe on the couch and watched her feed McKenzie. Beca couldn't help but think about a time in the future when this exact scenario might play out again, except this time it would be their own child.

After the movie was over it was getting late and Chloe wanted to get to sleep. She had to get up early in the morning for work and she knew it may not be the most peaceful night. Aubrey told her that McKenzie would now sometimes sleep through the night, but she would still have nights where she was up after 4 hours. Chloe figured she needed to get used to this if she ever wanted to have 6 children.

Chloe carried an already sleeping McKenzie up the stairs, and Beca followed behind her with the crib.

"How the hell does this thing work?" Beca remarked.

"I think you just put the shell around the structure, and then put the crib part on the top," Chloe watched as Beca put the crib together, laughing as quietly as possible.

When it was ready Chloe laid the baby in the crib, giving her a kiss goodnight. Beca and Chloe stood over the crib watching for a minute to see if she'd stir now that she was no longer in Chloe's warm arms. When they were sure she was down they climbed into their own bed and turned out the lights.

"So, do you want one of your own yet?" Chloe said, only half joking.

"We'll see after tomorrow," Chloe smirked and gave her girlfriend a kiss goodnight.

When Aubrey woke up she was in Hawaii, the beach could be seen from the window of their room, and the view was absolutely stunning.

"Hey there, beautiful," Benji said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, husband," Aubrey just really liked the sound of this, she addressed Benji in this manner at every opportunity she got since the wedding.

"Want to go down to the beach and take a walk before breakfast?" Benji asked his wife.

Aubrey reached over to the nightstand to check her phone.

"Baby, they'll call if there's a problem. I'm sure everything is fine, the girls are taking good care of her," Benji assured her.

Benji was right; their friends were taking good care of their baby. Chloe had taken a picture of McKenzie sleeping this morning and sent it to Aubrey before she went to work. _All is well, your sweetheart is sleeping soundly, and she sends her kisses _it read.

Benji read the text message, "See, she's fine."

Aubrey got up, and got dressed for her walk on the beach. She gave Benji a big kiss. His constant reassurance was helping Aubrey cope with being away from McKenzie. She wanted to enjoy her honeymoon, she just missed her baby, but Benji's confidence helped her focus on the week of fun ahead of them. It helped that she had such good friends she could trust.

Back at home Beca was just walking up, Chloe had let her know that she fed and changed McKenzie before she left for work and that she'd probably sleep for at least another hour or two so Beca could sleep in. She didn't want Beca to miss out on the best part about a school break. McKenzie was starting to stir in her crib, so Beca went over with the purple stuffed thing that Aubrey said she liked.

"So, what do you want to do today squirt?"

Beca hadn't really planned anything and she still didn't know what babies did all day, besides sleep. She figured she'd take her for a walk in the park and then maybe read her one of the 25 books Aubrey had brought over. She didn't really understand reading to a baby but she knew they read to her a lot and figured she'd like it.

Beca dressed McKenzie in one of the pink outfits Aubrey had packed and attempted to put socks on her little feet. McKenzie must hate socks, as it took Beca 20 minutes to get a pair on the squirmy baby's feet. Beca could relate, she had hated socks ever since she was a small child. Her father would always make her wear them, telling her it was for her own good. Beca wouldn't have forced them on her, but she didn't need Aubrey's baby catching a cold on her watch.

She put her in the stroller and threw in the purple thing, whatever it was. McKenzie cooed and laughed a little when the stuffed animal tickled her nose.

Beca walked around for a while, checking every so often, she didn't know why but it comforted her to make sure McKenzie was still okay. Beca decided to sit down on a bench in the park for a while; she figured they could watch birds, or ducks or whatever the heck those things were. There were a few kids on the playground equipment, and a few mother moms, and a dad with strollers in the vicinity. It was weird to Beca to be out in the middle of the day like this, she was used to sitting in a lecture hall, or watching a movie in Jesse's dorm. A few more minutes passed and a woman with a large stroller sat down next to Beca on the bench.

"She's adorable," the blonde woman motioned to the stroller, "she has your eyes."

Beca laughed, "Actually, not mine."

"Oh, does your husband have blue eyes too?"

"No, no husband. I meant she's not mine," Beca informed her.

"Oh dear, well I don't want to pry into your personal situation," and the woman walked away.

Beca just gave the woman a weird look. For one thing McKenzie had blue/green eyes like her mother, and a few curly blonde locks, so the woman was obviously just saying that to say it, and for another, had she never heard of babysitting? People are bizarre Beca thought. Beca did wonder though what the woman thought her personal situation was.

Shortly after her first encounter with what Beca would now refer to as "Park People," a man walked over to her.

"Hey there, do you mind if I sit?"

"Sure," Beca moved over slightly.

"Nanny?" the man asked.

"No, but I'm babysitting her for friends of mine," Beca replied.

"Good," he said, "I would have felt weird asking out a new mom."

Beca had noticed the man glance at her hand earlier, but had forgotten that she hadn't put her engagement ring on this morning.

"Would you like to go for…" the man started, but Beca stopped him.

"I'm actually spoken for, sorry."

"Oh, well then, he's a lucky guy," the stranger looked disappointed.

"Girl actually, and I'm the lucky one," she told him, suddenly feeling guilty for not wearing her ring.

"Well, she's lucky too. Congrats," this park person unlike the strange woman continued to sit on the bench. He pointed his daughter Chloe out to Beca after a few minutes; she was 5 and playing on the monkey bars. It made Beca laugh that his daughter had the same name as her love, and it also made her wish she were there.

She had now been sitting in the park for a few hours and figured it was time she took a now sleeping McKenzie home for a bottle and a diaper change. As Beca walked home from the park she wondered what it would be like when she and Chloe were taking their own baby to the park. Presumably she would get to avoid weirdoes like the first woman, and she probably wouldn't have single fathers trying to pick her up.

When she got home she changed McKenzie, and got a bottle ready just the way Chloe had showed her. She fed McKenzie and then laid the little one down for a nap. Beca expected babysitting to be more tiring but Chloe was right, she pretty much slept all day.

When Chloe got home around 5:30, Beca had managed to cook some chicken breast, rice and veggies for the two of them, which impressed Chloe.

"Smells good Beca, I have obviously made an excellent choice for a wife," Chloe teased.

The week passed by without issue, by the end of the week Beca was a little tired of the early mornings and changing smelly diapers but she did really enjoy her time with McKenzie. The little girl had even spit on Beca's cheek a few times which Beca interpreted as kisses.

Aubrey and Benji showed up at their house early Saturday morning, as soon as they got off the plane. Aubrey practically knocked her over trying to get into the house to see McKenzie. McKenzie squealed with joy at the sight of her mother.

"So how was the sex on the beach?" Beca asked jokingly.

"Goo..." Benji started before Aubrey elbowed him. Aubrey was pink, she didn't discuss her sex life with them often but she had drunkenly told Beca one time that she wanted to do it on the beach.

Aubrey thanked them for keeping her baby alive, and left a bunch of typical, Hawaiian souvenirs on their coffee table. Aubrey explained that they were jet lagged and that they'd love to meet up for dinner later this week to thank them for watching McKenzie, and to show them trip photos.

"See you on Tuesday night," Chloe shouted out the door.

Beca and Chloe sat on the couch, after Chloe threw on a DVD. They hadn't watched anything over a PG-13 rating all week while they were with McKenzie. As they cuddled on the couch Chloe breached the subject of kids again.

"So, now do you want to have one of your own?" she prodded.

"I hope you're up for more than one," Beca was excited she could finally talk about this with Chloe without feeling terrified.

Chloe's eyes lit up when she heard this. She had been waiting for a while for Beca to come around to the idea of having children in the future, and to hear that she wanted more than one made Chloe so happy.


	8. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 8 – Dinner Date**

_Aubrey and Benji treat Beca and Chloe to dinner to thank them for babysitting McKenzie while they were away. Beca and Chloe have news to share with their friends._

"Where are we meeting them for dinner again?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Some Italian restaurant, nothing too fancy though, they're bringing McKenzie," Chloe said, trying to decide which earrings to wear.

When Beca and Chloe arrived at the restaurant Aubrey and Benji's car was already parked so they headed inside.

"We're meeting some friends here, a very adorable blonde family," Beca told the hostess.

"The curly haired guy with the smokin' hot wife and the tiny baby?"

"That would be them," Chloe laughed knowing Aubrey would be flattered to be referred to as smokin' hot.

"Hey!" Aubrey shouted as she saw her friends.

"How is everything, getting back into the grind after being on a fabulous island?" Beca asked; she knew Aubrey was glad to be home, but the weather was definitely nicer in Hawaii.

"Yes, very happy to be home with my baby. I loved spending time alone with Benji but I don't think we will be taking any more trips away without her until she's a lot older," Aubrey was as fiercely protective of McKenzie as she was of the Bellas when she was in charge.

"I'm with Aubrey, it's not as good to wake up in the morning when I don't get to see that adorable little face, even if I am on a gorgeous beach with a hot babe," Benji joked.

"So, how was actually getting to sleep without being woken at 4 am to feed a baby?" Aubrey asked.

"Not going to lie, I kind of missed the first night after you guys picked her up. Babies are so warm and cuddly, it's kind of comforting to just sit there with them in the silence and darkness for a little while. Plus they smell really good," Chloe laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have one of your own someday. That is if you can get Beca to agree to it," Aubrey assured her friend.

"That might not be so hard after this week, I think McKenzie may have softened her heart enough," Chloe looked at her girlfriend knowingly.

The waiter came to the table to take their orders, and brought them their free breadsticks shortly after. Beca always thought the best part about eating out is the free bread.

"So Beca, senior year is almost over, have you given anymore thought to what you want to do afterwards? Are you still planning on going to LA?" Aubrey asked her friend, they hadn't talked much about Beca's future lately as they were wrapped up in wedding plans.

"Nah, my life is here now, with Chloe, I couldn't leave her. I can always DJ and make music on the side right here. I've decided to open up a music shop/coffee house. I have Chloe to help me with the financial side of the business, and I really think I can make it work, especially in this college town," Beca sounded so sure of her plan, and she never would have been without her girlfriend's help.

Chloe leaned over and gave Beca a peck on the cheek. They had spent many late nights recently discussing their future and Beca's future. On one of these occasions Beca had confessed this dream to her, where she would own her own business. She could make and play her mixes and be around everything she loved. They had even checked out some spaces for rent around town recently, and had talked to the bank about getting a loan to get everything started. Even Beca's dad thought it was a great idea, but Chloe wasn't sure if that was just because he didn't want her leaving for LA.

Over the course of their conversations about it Chloe had offered to drop everything and move to LA with Beca so she could follow her dream, but Beca told her that her new dream was to be here, with her and start a life together. It was more practical for them to work these jobs. If she struggled to make it in LA it could be years before Chloe got to have children, and really have a life with Beca. She wanted more for the two of them than that, and she really did think it would be awesome to own her own shop.

"That sounds awesome Beca, let us know if there is anything we can do to help. My brother owns a business, he might be able to give you some start up tips," Benji offered.

The food arrived at the table, much to Beca's delight as her stomach was starting to growl. She ordered her favourite ravioli.

"The food is great here, nice choice Aubrey," Chloe said, twirling spaghetti on her fork.

Beca loved the way Chloe ate, it was so cute, albeit messy. She hoped their future children would inherit all of Chloe's cuteness, but be a little neater about it. Not that Beca was all the neat herself, Chloe would more often than not walk into their bedroom and wonder what Beca's entire wardrobe was doing on the floor. Maybe their kids could stand to take some traits from Aubrey.

When they were finished eating Aubrey pulled out a small gift bag out of her purse.

"We wanted to get you guys a little something, just to thank you for all your help with the wedding and watching McKenzie so we could go away. We really, really appreciate and we love you two," Aubrey said, getting a little emotional.

Aubrey handed Chloe the bag. Chloe quickly plucked out the tissue paper, inside the bag was an envelope. The envelope it turned out, held two tickets to see David Guetta on his upcoming tour. Aubrey knew Beca loved David Guetta, and that his music had special meaning to the two of them as a couple. She remembered the night Chloe recounted her encounter with Beca in the showers. One night while they were watching movies and Beca was at dinner with her father and stepmother she had told her about it. It was just after Chloe had started dating Beca and Aubrey asked her when she knew she like the brunette in that way. In all her years of knowing Chloe, Aubrey had no idea she was into girls but Chloe had never been into another girl the way she was into Beca. It was very arousing Chloe had told her friend. Aubrey always thought it was odd that her very perky, upbeat bestie was into this seemingly dark, alternative girl but she started to understand it more when she went on her first date with Benji. We can't really help who we are drawn to and Chloe was helplessly drawn to Beca.

The night Benji first told Aubrey he loved her, she felt like she finally understood what Chloe had with Beca. A love that maybe other people don't understand but its all yours and nobody can take it away from you. She would tell Chloe later that said those three words while they were watching Star Wars, making it all the more appropriate. Aubrey found herself saying I love you too as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Finally having someone who actually loved her and didn't just want her for her body, or her popularity was like a breath of fresh air to Aubrey, and she knew that Beca was Chloe's air.

"Thanks guys!" Chloe chirped.

"Wow Aubrey, this is awesome. I can't wait," Beca was ecstatic.

Hearing Titanium with her love by her side would be the perfect night.

"Well before we go, we have some news to share with you guys," Beca started, "we've decided on a wedding date."

"Ooo, when?" Aubrey asked excitedly.

"January 3rd!" Chloe almost choked on her words she was so excited.

"Why January 3rd?" Benji asked his friends.

"Well, we wanted to get married a year to the day that Chloe proposed," Beca informed them.

"BUT," Chloe said, "I proposed the night Aubrey gave birth to McKenzie, so we didn't want to encroach on her first birthday. So we figured we'll throw a great party for her on the 2nd, and the next day we'll get married."

"Aww, that sounds awesome," Aubrey was getting emotional again.

"Congratulations!" Benji was excited for the two of them. He was best friends with Jesse but even he knew that Beca belonged with Chloe.

"Of course we wanted to ask the two of you to be our witnesses. Best man and maid of honour, what do you say?" Chloe asked, beaming at her friends.

"Well I would be honoured to be the best man," Benji accepted.

Aubrey had tears in her eyes now, "of course I'll be your maid of honour Chloe, you and Beca are my very, very best friends. I love you two so much, and I am so, so happy you found love in each other's hearts. Beca I know we didn't get along at first, but know that I've come to care for you as much as I care for Chloe. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't hurt each other or I'll have to slap both of you aca-bitches up the side of the head."

"So I guess the tables are turned now," Benji said, "you helped us start our life together, and now we get to help the two of you."

"Yes! I can't wait to go dress shopping with you, two dresses," Aubrey squealed.

Beca and Chloe just smiled at each other. They couldn't wait to start their life together, and they were glad they had great friends who were equally as excited about it.

**The End**

_Author's note: Thank-you so much for reading this. Your feedback if always appreciated, feel free to leave a review or message me on Tumblr: pitch-playbook. Beca and Chloe's story will continue in the sequel to this fic which I've decided to call: You're My Melody. _


End file.
